incarnate7fandomcom-20200214-history
Alma Lucero
- From CYCLE:ONE Alma Lucero (Pronounced: Ahl-Mah / Loo-ceh-roh) is the main protagonist of the webcomic Incarnate:7. They have suffered from chronic nightmares since their youth, following the disappearance of their adoptive siblings under mysterious circumstances. Years later, Alma, who still hadn't emotionally recovered, discovers that their siblings may be alive- although, it all seems to link to something bigger, and dangerous. Wanting to get to the bottom of this conspiracy, they leave everything behind to search the glimmering tech cities, with only an old photograph in hand. Personality At first, Alma can seem skeptical, reserved, and considerably withdrawn. They tend to exhibit somewhat cautious behavior, and they are extremely perceptive, as well as wary, of others. They do not fare well in crowds, and are easily overwhelmed in them. It takes quite a bit for them to open up, but once they do, they seem more considerably upbeat, and quite talkative. Although hesitant to be friendly with others, Alma is shown to be the type to crack a joke, or lighten a situation. However, in serious situations, this demeanor is almost nonexistent. At times, Alma can come off as sassy, reflecting an overall fiery side to them, which most are often surprised by, given their indecisive behavior in the face of strife. Others describe them as stubborn, but surprisingly driven when it comes to helping others—although, they tend to be rather self sacrificing as a result. Alma holds notably strong morals, being able to empathize with others very easily, holding a nurturing heart, albeit sometimes to a fault. However, beneath it all, Alma holds a conflicted mindset, heavily unsure of their direction in life, and in themself. They hold in a lot of pain from the past that they struggle to let go of. Despite this, they still keep moving forward, bearing a very prominent resilience in life despite all that has happened. Appearance Alma maintains an overall ambiguous appearance, standing at the height of 5'2", bearing dark brown eyes, tanned skin, and short, unruly black hair framing the front and sides of their head. Notably, the palms of their hands are scarred. Though their outfits vary depending on the arc of the webcomic, elements they tend to keep within their design are a black turtleneck, tucked into tan, high-waisted jeans with a red string tied at their waist. Alma came from a more rural, countryside area, so their attire is often not up-to-date compared to what is most dominantly seen in the Tech Cities. While their stature may not necessarily convey significant physical prowess, Alma is very nimble and is able to move with speed. Their attire mostly depends on the cycle, and time of year. CYCLE:ONE Throughout CYCLE:ONE, Alma is seen predominantly with either a long, green coat with a hood, or a creme-colored, collared shirt worn unbuttoned. They maintain their default appearance underneath, with their black turtleneck, high-waisted jeans, and dark grey sneakers. It is insinuated that Alma apparently dislikes short-sleeved attire, as the comic begins during summer, yet Alma is still seen bundling up for some unknown reason. Equipment & Stats TBA Trivia * Etymology: "Alma" is a name with various meanings, such as 'world,' and 'soul.' The surname "Lucero" translates directly to "light", but it can mean 'blaze,' and 'star.' * Alma is nonbinary, preferring gender-neutral pronouns. * Alma's birthday is some time in the summer. * Alma is one of the shortest characters in Incarnate:7, as of the comic's first arc- standing at 5'2". * Their favorite food is noodle stir-fry, and their least favorite food is cauliflower. * An older Q&A cites Alma's favorite color as green. Gallery Category:Main Cast Category:Non-Sector Affiliated